Remembering Annabeth
by mudblood228
Summary: Okay this is supposed to be after The Lost Hero. So if you have not read, not exactly spoilers but still be careful. The title explains it all. I OWN NOTHING! Characters belong to the brilliant Rick Riordan


I woke up very suddenly. Luna looked down at me.

"You okay Percy?" she asked, her white blond hair flowing out behind her and her brown eyes gleaming.

"Um yeah" I said and squirmed. I don't know what was up with this chick. She was constantly holding my hand and I had fallen asleep in this chariot we were in and she somehow maneuvered me so my head was in her lap. She may have felt a certain way for me, but I did not return it. I had jut had a dream about a girl. In the dream nothing happened. My dreamself just watched her. The girl had curly golden blonde hair and storm gray eyes. She was also very tan. She looked just like a Barbie except for the eyes. The girl was the same though the scenes kept changing. It started with me just watching her work on her laptop. She was concentrating and she looked like a freaking goddess. She looked at me and smiled. Then it flickered to a scene where she was inside a cabin with seashells and other sea stuff all over sitting on the floor crying. I wanted to reach out to her, to tell her that whatever she was upset about would all be okay, but I couldn't. Then it moved to a scene where she was looking down at me as if through water. She reached down as if to help me up then opened her mouth to speak. Before she could say anything the, scene changed. Now it was the girl putting on battle armor and packing a bag. Her back was turned to me, and I could see her shoulders shake. Then she stood up and faced me. A single tear traced its way down her cheek and she spoke.

"Don't worry, I'll find you Percy". And I woke up. Who was this girl? And why did I feel like I knew her?

SKIP A TON OF STUFF LIKE THE ADVENTURE PART TO WHERE PERCY ALMOST GETS HIS MEMORY BACK

I fell asleep and the boat carried me, Luna, and Jacob out to sea. I dreamt about that girl again. This time it showed her with a girl with fiery red hair and bright green eyes. She was saying "Rachel, I have to find Percy. I don't know what to do" and then she was sobbing. I don't know why she needed to find me, but I desperately wanted her to. And then it flickered to one last scene, and this scene would give me some of my memories back. The girl looked at me and laughed.

"I am never, _ever _going to make things easy for you Seaweed Brain. Get used to it" she said smiling. And I knew a kiss was coming but then I woke and a single word escaped my lips.

"Annabeth" I whispered. Luna looked down at me and grabbed for my hand again. I pulled away.

"Percy? Whats going on?" she asked.

"Luna, I'm sorry but I have a girlfriend"

"Well duh! Silly its me! Luna Jones daughter of Apollo" she said as if this were obvious.

"Actually you're not. My girlfriend's name is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena" I said. This was the only thing I could recall, my Annabeth. The beautiful sound of her voice, the way her golden curls shined in the sun, the way her eyebrows would furrow when she concentrated, the way she called me "Seaweed Brain", and the way she loved me.

"What are you talking about? And why do you always use the Greek names for the gods? Here we use the Roman names! Get used to it" Luna said scowling. Then again, she reached for my hand.

"No Luna! I have a girlfriend and she's searching for me, and I love her" I said firmly. I knew I loved her, she was the only thing I could remember. I remembered almost everything about her. I remembered that she drove me crazy, and I remembered how we always had eachother's back. And how we fought together and how she took a poisoned dagger for me, and how she has kissed me. Yes I loved her.

"How can you love someone you don't remember?" Luna asked impatiently.

"I remember her" I said.

"Fine then what does she look like? When did you guys meet? What was the last she said to you? What was the last thing you did with her?" she asked, well more demanded. I was liking this girl less and less.

"She has golden blonde curly hair and beautiful storm gray eyes. She is very tan and always has her hair up in a pony tail. I met her after I fought the Minotaur when I was twelve. The last she said to me was that she loved me. And the last thing we did together was spend an entire night just talking and hanging out. And then I kissed her goodnight. And after that I woke up next to you people! All I want is to go back to my friends and family!" I said. Luna looked like she was about to cry.

"Alright, you guys are my friends, but my mother must be worried out of her mind and Annabeth, well, I need her. I'm sorry whatever happened, happened. But I really need them back" I said with longing.

WAY LATER WHEN THE GREEKS AND THE ROMANS MEET UP

I saw a giant flying ship on the horizon. I heard something very familiar, thought I couldn't remember why. I heard a sort of bleat. And then someone shout "Food!". And then I heard someone shout "Oh big brother! I hope Percy is better! Daddy wants him back!". I recongnized that from somewhere. Then it came flooding back. I jumped in the water, willing it to carry me to the boat.

"GROVER! TYSON!" I yelled. I heard yells from the ship and from behind me. From behind me I heard Luna.

"PERCY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I ignored her. From the boat I heard joyous sounds. Tyson was wailing "Oh big brother! He is okay! He not been made dead!". And Grover yelled "PERCY! Oh gods you scared me!". And then I heard an uncertain voice call out.

"Percy?"

"ANNABETH!" I shouted. I was so thrilled.

"PERCY?" she yelled, running to the front of the ship. She saw me and launched herself off the boat and into the water. I swam to her.

"Percy! Its, its really you!" she said through sobs. Then she kissed me. It wasn't gentle, not by any means. And I understood why. I had been missing for well awhile and, she hadn't known whether we would ever see eachother again. And I kissed her back. I somehow heard the outraged hiss of Luna form the shore. I kissed her back and loved it. I hadn't seen her in so long. She pulled back, eyes shining.

"Don't you ever leave me again Seaweed Brain"

"No problem Wise Girl. I won't ever leave you again"

"I love you, so much" she said tearing up.

"I love you to" I said, happy to be with her again.


End file.
